


affinity

by Zerrat



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/F, Intonercest, Pseudo-Incest, Senses, Unknown Branch, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's ever-increasing senses cause her nothing but pain, but at the end of the day, she still has the wants and needs of an Intoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	affinity

The office library had become somewhat of a quiet sanctuary, and given the chaos of the day just gone, One needed it more than ever. It was close to midnight when she finally managed a retreat, her head throbbing in a furious tempo that seemed only eased by the subtle silvered notes of the song in her blood. In the hours since Zero had fled Cathedral City, beaten back but far from finished, One's recently secured seat of power had been thrown into chaos. 

Between One's retainers, the men of the keep's military and the justifiably alarmed discussions held with her fellow Intoners, One hadn't had a moment to herself since, and so quickly it had worn her thin. Spots of light seemed to dance at the edges of her vision, and for a moment, all she could manage was leaning against the door of her private library. 

_Peace and quiet,_ One thought, but it was exhausted and scattered as she allowed her head to fall back with a soft _thunk_ against the polished wood. _At least until dawn._

Perhaps One would not even have until daybreak; it depended on what catastrophe Four might overthink, or what Two managed to break in her sleep. One would still take what rest she could, and rallying, she crossed over to the desk at the centre of her library, to the stack of books laid open on the table. 

She slid into the old chair gratefully, resting back for just a moment, before she reached out to leaf through the pages of the nearest tome, her actions idle. Aside from murder... what had Zero thought to gain, turning on her sisters as she had, on the very saviours of the world? A part of One had wondered if their efforts at bringing peace would quell whatever fury drove Zero. It seemed to have only set them further apart. 

At times like these, One truly missed Gabriella's council. The dragon had always been incisive and incredibly intelligent, able to identify the crux of the matter with but a retort... One's heart clenched then. 

No matter. The benefit of the difficult choice they'd both made had already borne fruit; One would not need to worry about Zero for a long time. 

She wished Zero was her only problem, but the rogue Intoner was just one of a million concerns, all of them constantly warring for One's attention. The tension behind her eyelids seemed to tighten, the pressure at her temples growing heavier, as though the weight of her own life was too much for her senses to bear. Pressing her gloved fingers to the bridge of her nose, One dug her knuckles in, focusing on her breathing, the soothing notes of her song in tandem with her heart, _anything_ but the pain of sensation and overstimulation. 

She laughed softly, despairingly. It seemed as though she really had overdone it today, her hand forced by the monster that had given the Intoners life only to seek to take it all back again. 

One wasn't sure how long she spent like that, focused inward to fight the pain, rallying her defences to thwart _herself_. It was only when her desk jostled that she even looked up, half-formed and startled words on her lips dying immediately as she met amber, amused eyes. 

"Five," One started, her voice hoarse and... uncertain. Such weakness turned her stomach, and she swallowed, attempting to reassert control despite the pain. "Did you -"

"Forget to knock?" Five filled in, clicking her tongue, teasing. She trailed the tip of her finger across her jawline, feigning thought. "No, I'm absolutely certain I did. Five times, in fact."

One didn't reply, at a loss for how to _respond_ to her youngest sister tonight. Her thoughts circled uselessly, still seeming caught up on Five's presence in her library at all. She couldn't seem to hold on to any of her thoughts, slipping through her fingers like fish in a river. 

Five's smirk faded as the silence continued, those golden eyes narrowing as she tilted her head to the side. 

"You seem somewhat... exhausted. And I know it's not my fault." While Five's tone still seemed amused, One caught a reluctant undercurrent of worry. It was subtle, yes, but there all the same. 

One exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "It's getting worse," she admitted, knowing Five would fill in the details. For all her sister's pretences, there was a sharp mind beyond all the hedonism.

"Your...?" Five trailed off, running her finger across the desk, her nail following the dips and whirls in the wood. One's gaze caught on the lazy, hypnotic motions, her thoughts stuttering strangely, right when she needed her wits about her. She could smell Five's perfume then, harsh against her over-worked senses, the stench of sex from Five's latest conquests in the few hours since the battle. Beneath all that, though, One caught the scent of sweat from fighting and blood from where Zero's blade had bitten deep, and it was -

One looked away from the lazy twist of Five's hands, suddenly feeling starved of air. Starved of _something._ The corner of Five's mouth had curled again, One saw, as though delighted by whatever she saw. 

"We're sisters, One," Five said, and it was truly incredible how her lips could drag out the word 'sisters' into something so... wanting. She leaned forward, trailing her fingers across the page of the open book, and her voice was low and leading as she murmured against One's ear, "I would gladly do whatever you wished of me."

"I know." One twitched at the brush of Five's lips on the shell of her ear, but didn't pull away, her heart pounding, the notes of the song in her blood seeming to buzz and bleed into one another. The pain in her temples had picked up, unbalancing her, warning her.

"Then you do recall what worked _so well_ last time...?" Five pressed, edging closer until One could feel the heat radiating from her body, tempting when all One had had for months was her mission. Five's cheeks were flushed, her expression knowing, because of course she remembered how long One had... abstained. 

She knew how unbearable One's unsated desires were, only outweighed by how unbearable her senses had become. Five knew, because she'd been only too eager to help One relieve the tension last time. The memory sent a sharp shiver down One's spine, and as close as Five was, it would not be overlooked.

"Why torture yourself, when the solution is right here?" Five continued, and One closed her eyes for a moment, unable to take the teasing heat in Five's eyes, the want in the curve of her smile. "Oh, but I forget. You are ever yourself - far too _proud."_

"I try not to be so obvious," One managed, eliciting a sharp laugh from Five; she swallowed, her temples throbbing, but she allowed her gaze to drop from Five's regardless. 

She let it flicker up and down her sister's body, finally taking in every generous curve and flat plane, lingering on and revelling in the sight in a way she'd come to deny herself. She let her eyes skim soft skin and the suggestion of bruises and grazes already healed by Five's song, on the wrap of bandages about scores and cuts that had come from Zero's dragonbone blade. 

It used to be so _easy,_ to give in without such negative feedback from her senses. It used to be so _needed_ , and without it One felt like she was starving or drowning or worse. She didn't move when Five trailed her fingertips from the book and over the back of One's gauntlets, the touch wanton and promising, _obscene_ in a way One craved.

"Then let me take care of you again," Five told her, her breath against the side of One's throat almost too much to bear as it was. Her voice softened then, as she continued, "You know I truly cannot abide seeing you suffer so."

One watched Five's hand leave her woollen sleeve, silent and frozen as she tucked a wisp of golden hair behind her ear. She was beautiful, and... One needed it like she needed air. Needed her. 

She couldn't think of anything else, and finally, she nodded. The movement was slow and cautious, her headache pounding in time with her blood, but she didn't pull away as Five reached for her. One's breath caught, soft and trembling in her throat as she allowed Five's fingertips to trail from the corner of her jaw and down to her chin, the touch light and fleeting - and gone before it had really been there at all. 

The song, One had discovered, when her senses had only first begun to turn on her, was a refuge against the very gifts it had granted her. Five practically _rang_ with her own internal music, riotous and uncontrolled, greedy and intense enough to drown in forever. _Soothing._ One had always likened it to a shared affinity with the other Intoners - the song did not attack what it considered its own. 

Not unless it was wielded by Zero, and despite herself, One glanced back to the pile of books strewn across her desk. It really did bear the question. Why - ?

Five hummed beneath her breath, the noise a touch disapproving and reverberating through One's throbbing headache. It jerked One's thoughts away from the puzzle of Zero once more with just a touch to her cheek, the palm warm, flat and bare against One's flesh. Five demanded attention, all of it, One realised belatedly. 

Really, what more could she do than give it? 

She exhaled, shaky and low as Five's fingers moved, dragging across skin that buzzed and thrilled beneath her touch, before carefully threading them through One's hair. 

"The pain must truly be something else, this time. You barely put up a fight at all," Five murmured, her voice one of faux-disappointment, her lips moving hot against One's throat as she turned her face into it, practically revelling. 

"Five," One started, displeased with the way her voice caught when Five's tongue trailed and twisted against her pulse. She tried again. "Caution is not to be mistaken for fear."

"Caution is boring and you know it," Five said with a laugh, setting her hand to One's jaw and her fingernail raising goosebumps as it trailed down the column of One's throat. 

One heard Five part her lips, wetting them, before drawing back to press their foreheads together, her mouth just a hair's breadth from One's, mockingly close. However Five derided carefulness, she still paused, steady and waiting for the buzz in One's veins at the touch to settle, for their songs to align and synchronise and soothe.

This close, One could practically taste the chaotic, hungry roar of Five's song, singing heady and sweet in One's blood. It filled in notes of One's own song that she was always seemed unaware she'd been missing, completing her just a fraction more, filling her until she trembled with it. 

She'd missed it so much, touch and desire and _heat_ , and for too long she'd been unable to allow it. Afraid to give in. There had been too much to do, too much to plan, too much to worry about with Three's monsters and Four's instability and Gabriella - the thoughts stuttered to a halt as Five reached out, running her fingertips through One's hair, rubbing circles into her scalp, and One couldn't help but arch her back, a tiny breath escaping her lips. 

Five paused then, removing her hands from One's hair and pushing herself back to take a better seat atop One's desk. One obeyed the tug Five gave to her wrist, accepting her sister's assistance in pulling her forward and up, until she straddled Five's thighs. She felt of the open books crease beneath her knee, and she frowned, shifting her weight. 

"I thought I made myself clear, sister dearest," Five murmured, setting her hands at One's hips and pulling them flush together. Her eyes were dark, her expression _starving._ "No work until we're done."

One let her gloved fingertip track across Five's flushed collarbone, idle. "For the youngest of us, you certainly enjoy giving orders."

Five's laugh was heated against One's throat as she countered, "I'm just as happy taking them as well."

"Then perhaps you'd best get on with it," One replied, drawing back, her eyes flickering down to Five's full, slightly parted lips, watching her sister wet them with a dart of her tongue, remembering exactly how they'd felt against her last time. She wanted nothing more than to lean down and take them with her own, to taste Five's mouth and tongue with a fierceness that sent heat pooling between her legs. 

She let out a soft murmur as Five reached up for her, fingers trailing languid down One's throat and to her shoulders, she was certain that would be just what would happen. Five's hands settled there, though, her fingertips digging deep into the tense knots in One's shoulders. 

One nearly choked on her own shuddering breath at the sensation, her eyelids fluttering closed and her every nerve alight with it. So easily could it become too much to bear -

Five's lips pressed to the hollow of One's throat, a necessary bridge back to reality. 

"Try to relax and enjoy yourself," Five breathed, her tongue tracing lazy circles against One's skin, her fingers digging into some tiny spot in One's collarbone that left her gasping. "It's more than well-earned."

One didn't protest, didn't even have the presence of mind left to do so, losing herself in the movement of Five's thumbs against tense flesh and the sweet harmony of their songs. At some point, she'd melted against Five, boneless and completely captive to the touch, held up only by her sister's sure strength. Only then, when Five had worked at One's shoulders and neck for what might well have been an eternity, did she hum under her breath, considering. Her fingers threaded back through One's hair again, her fingertips rubbing languid circles into her scalp, moving slowly from the back of her neck until she finally reached One's temples, the very crux of the pain. 

The sound One let slip was embarrassingly loud and unsteady in the quiet office, but even that sense faded as Five's relentless ministrations continued. All perception of space and time began to warp and bleed, and One could almost forget where she ended and Five began. 

Somewhere along the line - for the life of her, she could not recall when - One had rid herself of her clothing, the garments strewn haphazardly across her desk. Five's gloves were gone, her armour hastily unbuckled and her skin-tight wools pushed down to her waist. 

One couldn't quite remember how or when she'd demanded Five's skin against her own, only that she had. The swell of Five's breasts against her stomach, the slick of sweat between them, it was sensation, and at any other time, it would have been enough to cripple her, to send her mad. Now was different, though. Five's song resonated though her every cell, right down her spine and between her legs, until her breath was shuddering and hot, until she couldn't stand it any longer.

 _"Five,"_ One choked out, and damn her it was almost begging. She felt Five's song pick up immediately in response, felt her heart rate spike, her breath catch deliciously as One dipped her head and slanted their mouths together, tasting her tongue and lips with a breathy sigh. 

Five's expression was adoring when she finally pulled herself away, her cheeks coloured and a curve to her lips that sent a deep sense of satisfied warmth through One's stomach. 

"I'd hardly keep you waiting, sister, after all this," Five told her, making a tiny sound in her throat as she finally trailed her fingertips down, over the curve of One's breasts and down the flat of her stomach.

One bit down on hard her lip as Five's fingers eased through slick curls, exhaling sharply as her whole world narrowed in, her song in pounding, perfect synchronisation with Five's. She readjusted her weight, rising up onto her knees at Five's unspoken bidding, her hands settled on Five's shoulders. She wanted it, of course she did, but even with the song's benefit, Five still needed to be _careful._

Five's fingers parted her easily, and really, One needn't have worried. She shuddered at the entry, suddenly deprived of proper air as she rose up further, pressing herself hard against her sister's heated flesh as Five began to work her fingers. She closed her eyes, sucking in breath after trembling breath. Yes, just like that -

Five's other hand trailed slowly up her spine, finding its way back to the nape of One's neck, rubbing soothing circles into the feathered hair there. One bit down even harder on her lower lip, anything to keep the helpless moans from bubbling up her throat.

Five's fingers tightened in One's hair, though the relentless, gentle curl within her never faltered. "I have you, sister."

One buried her face into the side of Five's neck, inhaling deep and desperate as she rocked down against Five's hand, finally letting go of the last vestiges of the control she'd needed to maintain. She dragged her fingertips up the length of Five's spine, scrambling for hold or release, she didn't really know, only that she needed it so desperately. 

Five lifted her mouth to One's, catching her parted, gasping lips with her own. The kiss was open and wanting, swallowing every noise and every moan One allowed to slip free, her breath almost as unsteady as One's as she worked -

One's entire body ratcheted impossibly tight, and she crested with a rush that left her almost blinded, colours and spots dancing beneath her eyelids as her song reached brilliant crescendo against the roar of Five's. One sagged then, her arms about Five's neck, dependant on her sister entirely. Her every muscle seemed useless to her for now, still trembling and weak from her release. 

"You really _did_ need that," Five said slowly, as One's breath began to stabilise and her song began to quieten. She pressed a warm, clinging kiss to One's temple, humming and enormously pleased with herself. "Don't let it go so long next time."

One laughed softly beneath her breath, still flushed and light-headed from her high. She brushed a lock of Five's hair from her cheek, and she was smiling as she leaned in close, resting her forehead against Five's again. 

"Of course not. It's like you scarcely know me at all, Five." One watched Five roll her eyes at the remark, her hands settling on One's hips, steady and sure. 

Neither of them made to move, and One herself... was reluctant to do so. Moving would mean that the problems of the day - of Zero and a problem One could not yet solve - would come clamouring back, souring the contentment she'd been given. 

Instead, One caught Five's lips with her own again, humming beneath her breath. Zero and her endgame could wait a little longer - she intended to enjoy this moment while it lasted.


End file.
